In an effort to understand this patients fluctuating clinical state, we brought this patient to Colorado for evaluation in the GCRC. This intense monitoring allowed us to accurately measure the effectiveness of the l-dopa therapy that the patient was taking and also provided insight into the clinical improvement that he has experienced two years after neural transplantation.